Baldur's Gate: re Tiax
by atlas9042
Summary: The story of Gorian's Ward, and Tiax.


(AN: throughout the confines of the internet dating back to best real time strategy/role playing game/soap opera/mary sue maker/ retro game is the game baldur's gate 2 (bg1 had no shipping content). Because of cut content and a certain cleric/fighter who's name must not be names many mods for female lady women were made to give them long, thick, meaty content which wasn't there in the original bg2 but has been somewhat corrected for in bg2ee, before than the only recourse for female lady womens was to (a) download a mod or (b) create a male mainchar to pair with Viconia. Some mods add npcs others add shipping in a corny soap opera sidestory. But the truth is that the most otp of otp is gorian's ward and Tiax [at least for a female charname]).

Story starts after revolt at spellhold.  
Characters  
Charname(f)  
other characters where applicable  
 **TIAX  
** [Tiax will romance a women of any species as he does rule all regardless of species] **  
**Charname: Greetings Tiax, it has been a while.  
Tiax: You dare approach Tiax unannounced; there will be retribution for this.

D1.  
1: I am sure you understand from our travels how timing with adventure is and how we need to leave soon.  
2: I won't take more than a moment of your time Tiax.  
3: I do not need to announce myself to you gnome.  
(choose 1,2)Tiax: Very well, what would you ask of the mighty Tiax? Speak!.  
1: I need your help with my adventures, we could use someone like you.  
2: We would like someone to join us on our journey and you seem capable.  
3: Can you stop talking in third person please?  
4: I just wanted to waste both of our times.  
If(3,4)  
Tiax: You are waste the time of Tiax and state that? I shall smite you when I rule all.  
if(1,2)  
Tiax: Fine you will assist Tiax on his quest to avenge himself on the mage who dared cage Tiax you had better be a worthy servant for Tiax in return he shall not crush you when his rule comes and the crushinings begins.

D2.  
Tiax: Tiax has noticed something of which he demands you address.  
1: sure what is it?  
2: Yes?  
3: Not now.  
4: I do not need to address the ravings of a madman.  
if(3,4)  
Tiax: You will address the concerns of Tiax for he rules all, but since you refuse the great Tiax I will leave this group and find more worthy pawns.  
if(1,2)  
Tiax: You are capable in combat against many foes when Tiax ascends and rules all as is descended, I will need people like you and you could all live well as enforcers of the will of Tiax.  
Viconia: [charname] why do you entertain the ravings of this madman he is incapable of running a mushroom farm least of all ruling anyone?  
Tiax: You will speak when spoken to black woman. As Tiax orders.  
Tiax: What say you [charname] will you carry out the will of Tiax?  
1: We need to hunt down the one who imprisoned us first.  
2: Umm…  
3: No, I have no need to hear the ravings of a madman.  
If (3)

Tiax: Than you will be smote by Tiax now.  
Viconia: Finally our leader sees reason.  
Minsc: Yes, we no longer need to hear the mad ravings of a lunatic, who so speaks to things which cannot possibly speak back.  
Aerie: Yes, his voice was beginning to hurt my ears.  
Jan: I begin to wonder what one sees in that mad gnome.  
Korgan: We'll just kill him now and be done with it?  
Edwin: Yes, we have little use for his bloated opinion of himself (though his brain might be worth keeping for study).  
Anomen: Yes, his manor is most disturbing.

If(1,2)  
Tiax: Yes, Tiax can see that we need to defeat the mage who defied him before he can begin to rule all.

D3.  
Tiax: So you are the daughter of the god my god killed and soon Tiax will be a god what will you be?  
1: I do not know.  
2: An adventurer.  
3: it doesn't concern you.  
Choose (1,2)  
Tiax: Yes, but when the time comes when Tiax rules all there will be a reckoning, but you are good to Tiax so you will be spared.  
charname: Thanks, I guess.  
Tiax: Do not guess when Tiax ascends if you die and disappear like your brother I will take you into my afterlife and reward you with whatever you want for your service to me as you have been of great aid to someone as great as Tiax.  
Charname: I am not sure what I would want in the afterlife.  
Tiax: Than Tiax will shower you with great things in life or death, such is the will of Tiax to those who do right by Tiax.

D4  
Tiax: So have you decided what you desire yet Tiax, demands to know.  
1: I still am not sure.  
2: I have everything I could possibly want here.  
Tiax: Very well Tiax will now take his leave.

D5  
Tiax: You dare stand taller and look down on Tiax? I will not abide such a transgression.  
1(if not playing a Halfling or gnome): My kind are naturally taller than gnomes, there is nothing wrong with this, you are a great warrior regardless.  
1(otherwise): I am taller but we both know that height doesn't determine ability.  
2: I will tower over you regardless of how many people you rule.  
(if 1)Tiax: I see you admit such a thing Tiax pardons your misconduct for now, as long as you serve me well when I rule all.

D6  
Tiax: I see though our journey that you are a worthy servant of Tiax. I have no doubt you will prove of great value to Tiax when Tiax's time comes.  
1: I had no doubt, though perhaps I could be more than a servant to you.  
2: of course.  
3: I am not your servant Tiax.  
if(1)

Viconia: oh please in the name of Shar no, don't tell me this is happening I didn't escape with you from mad villagers to fall prey to another kind of madness.  
Aerie: what is going on are you sure about this?  
Mazzy: Eww, eww, please no have mercy on my mind leader think this through.

Tiax: Hmm, maybe Tiax will consider this as a request from one worthy of serving Tiax.

D(Edwina)(Before D7)  
Tiax: You, female, in the red dress, are a beauty worthy of the great and powerful Tiax! Bare your chest so that Tiax might rest his head in your bosom.  
Edwina: Get away from me you mad gnome.  
Tiax: You will obey and be the mistress of TIax, as he commands of you to do so red clothed female.  
charname: You heard the gnome, Tiax has given his orders.  
Edwina: I will die, no I will kill you all before I become a mad gnomes woman.  
charname: Tiax, that is Edwin he transformed into a woman.  
Edwina: Finally some sanity.  
Tiax: Tiax than commands that you stay a pretty woman, Tiax has spoken.

D7.  
Tiax: Tiax has thought of what you requested from the mighty Tiax and Tiax has come to the conclusion that you are not worthy of Tiax, but for lack of a female better than you Tiax will settle for you.  
1: Thank you Tiax, I understand…I think.  
2: I don't think of you that way Tiax.  
if(2)

Tiax: You will think as Tiax commands, for this disobedience I sentence you to death by Tiax.

If(1)  
Minsc: Do you not see he is a madman? He speaks to things which can not possibly respond and he makes boo upset.  
Viconia: I should have stayed in the underdark, death is preferable to this insanity.  
Dorn: Has our great leader taken in with a madman? Does she insult me by showing affection for this madman? If so I think it is a mistake.  
Aerie: You can't be serious {charname}, listening to his repetitive babble inspires romantic feeling.  
Jahera: I think our 'great' leader might have taken one too many blunt blows to the head.  
Edwin(a): Do you not see that he is too mad with delusions of power and this can only end poorly, (oh right I am surrounded by morons).  
Jan: You know this does remind me of how my nephew or some distant cousin was conceived way back when I was just a little turnip waterer.

D8.(after rest)  
Tiax: TIax has been thinking you are the only female worthy of Tiax so there is no way to delay the will of Tiax, you will be blessed with the seed of Tiax tonight {charname}, such is the will of Tiax.  
1: Take me Tiax, I have long wanted this. (takes off armor and exposes breasts).  
2: Very well let us retire.  
3: Yes, I am ready great Tiax.  
4: Defy Tiax. [charname gets hit by a pillar of flame, all her items vanish, and she is imprisoned]

D9.  
Tiax: Tiax has enjoyed the last nights with you and now he shall do so again and again, until you bear his child such is the will of Tiax.  
1 if(gnome): Of course Tiax my love commands it.  
1 if not(Gnome): Umm…Tiax I don't think my species can bear gnome children.

Tiax: Then when Tiax is a god you will bear the children of Tiax. Tiax has spoken.

2:No.

D10.(Bohdi).  
Bohdi: I see that you have brought the gnome such power in such a small form, I had hoped to face you are you prepared to lose everything.  
charname: I haven't been running from battle after battle from me.  
Bohdi: Oh, no now it is time for you to lose the one you love, the 'great ruler' Tiax.  
Tiax: Tiax doesn't belong to charname, charname belongs to the great Tiax and Tiax will never lose anything.  
Bohdi: Oh, but you will lose everything.  
Teleport  
Fight  
Bohdi: Look at my prize Tiax here, his mind is under my control here.  
Tiax blasts Bohdi.  
Bohdi: NO, for some reason Tiax's mind was immune to my control impossible it cannot be.  
Imeon: Yes, I have my soul back.  
Tiax: You dare take the soul? Tiax defeated dead woman by looting rules your soul is now Tiax's. Now give it here I want not it be wasted on you.

D11  
Tiax: Tiax was worried about you, without Tiax you might have failed but now that Tiax is here you are destined to win I am tired we will now cuddle such is the will and wish of Tiax worthy mortal.  
1: yes Tiax of course.  
2: Then let us settle down for tonight.  
3: Such is the will of Tiax and such shall it be done.

Boss fight pre entrance:  
TIax: Tiax will stand with the only woman worthy of Tiax, Tiax wills it.  
mainchar: Thank you Tiax this is a worthy cause fighting to protect people from a mad mage.  
Tiax: It is a worthy cause because this mage dared to defy Tiax and hold him in a cell, I care not for the people aside from them being ruled by Tiax.  
mainchar: Perhaps a kiss for good luck from my favorite gnome.  
Jan: sorry but I am true to Lissa and would do so if not for my love for her.  
Tiax: Silence for Tiax,Tiax allows this.

TOB Start.  
After boss fight(fire giant)  
Tiax: Yes such doom is a good sight a sing of the coming of TIax.  
1: yes, such a sight is truly a great sign for you dear.  
2: No, we need to prevent such events from happening.  
if 2 Tiax: I see they are robbing me of subjects for TIax to rule, Tiax will not allow this.  
if 1 TIax: Tiax, agrees love I shall smite my enemies, but since none stand before Tiax at this time your enemies will have to do.  
Later  
Tiax: Tiax wonders, why does the angle woman not talk of my ascension, but she speaks of your divinity.  
1: We do not know when you will ascend.  
2: I am sure that your ascension is coming soon love.  
3: Tiax will rule all.  
Tiax: Quire right now we must fight such is the decree of TIax.

Sarevok: So let me get this straight you invited a mad priest into your party?  
Mainchar:Yes, and?  
Sarevok: He might be a threat if he betrays you at the wrong time be warned and (also, you let the mad gnome take you as a lover?)  
Tiax: Do not question the decision of Tiax or my rule will not be favorable with you, and I will smite you…again.

D12:  
Tiax:You have killed all your siblings expect for this Balthazar. What will happen to you when you ascend?  
1: I will guide you to rule all, Tiax.  
2: I will help you ascend as well.  
3: nothing.  
if(1,2)  
Tiax: Yes, you are worthy servant of TIax. Tiax is most pleased with you and proud of such a servant as you.

DFINAL:  
Tiax: So you will become my love, the new lord of murder do not worry about usurping my god's place for as one of his rules shrinks another may grow. I will miss you for a time, but do not worry it is as Tiax has planned it all since when we first met, everything has gone according to the plans of TIax. You, my dear, have the word and promise of Tiax to join you as a fellow god when the Tiax time for TIax to ascend is neigh, do not weep for you missing Tiax for this is just a momentary farewell I shall too ascend and be with you as a fellow god now take your place my goddess, such is the will of TIax.  
1: I will become a god.  
2: I will remain a mortal. NO YOU WILL NOT DEFY TIAX FOR HE SHALL POINT AND CLICK.

epilog(r):  
It is said that with the power and skills gained by Tiax over the course of adventure with charname Tiax was able to aquire many such powerful artifacts with his expanded powers news of his ascension spread quickly and as such Tiax and charname are now together as deities and with his time finally come there can be no doubt that Tiax now rules all.  
epilog:  
It is said that with the power and skills gained by Tiax over the course of adventure with charname Tiax was able to aquire many such powerful artifacts with his expanded powers news of his ascension spread quickly. Now that Tiax rules from the halls of a god he is joined by his friend who helped him ascend. But without a doubt Tiax rules.


End file.
